This invention relates generally to roller mill feed gates and more particularly to manual actuators for roller mill feed gates.
Manual actuators for roller mill feed gates have been made for two separate types of actuation, fine adjustment and quick acting. The reason for both types of action are: 1) fine adjustment is used for gradually adjusting the feed flow rate to being the roller mill up to full operating load; 2) quick acting is necessary to shut off the flow of feed to the roller mill to avoid an overload or choke-up. There have been unsuccessful attempts to incorporate the two types of action in the same mechanism.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present manual actuators for roller mill feed gates. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.